


Landslide

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Will gets hurt will Mike and the party be there for him when he needs them the most????? took my love, I took it downClimbed a mountain and I turned aroundAnd I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills'Til the landslide brought me downOh, mirror in the sky, what is love?Can the child within my heart rise above?Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?Can I handle the seasons of my life?MmmWell, I've been 'fraid of changin''Cause I've built my life around youBut time makes you bolderEven children get olderAnd I'm gettin' older, tooWell, I've been 'fraid of changin''Cause I've built my life around youBut time makes you bolderEven children get olderAnd I'm gettin' older, tooI'm gettin' older, too





	Landslide

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Mike and I relax. I just took a hard fall off my bike,missed the curb,and landed with my hand outstretched,I heard a snap,and jolt of pain,and I knew something was wrong right away. Mike caught up to me,and checked on me,and just by the way I was holding my wrist,he knew,right away. He sent Dustin and Lucas to get help,they were going to call Steve,leaving him and Max with me until they could get back here.It hurts pretty bad,it’s sort of dull and throbbing,but hurts nonetheless,I haven’t cried yet,I’ve remained stoic,scared,but stoic,holding it together,too used to having to hide being scared because of all the years living with my so called abusive asshole of a dad. It’ll come out later,in private probably,when it finally hits me,if it ever does.

“Easy Willie,I know it hurts,they should be here soon”he murmurs softly,rubbing my back,trying to comfort,like I did for him when he broke his wrist several months ago. “How long has it been Mikey”I murmur softly,it feels like it’s been forever since I fell. “Only 20 minutes,I know it seems like forever,they’ll be here soon I promise”he murmurs softly as he looks at his watch. I feel Max squeeze my uninjured hand,trying to comfort,and be there for me when I need her,we haven’t known each other that long,but I trust her. Before I know it,I see figures in the distance,Dustin and Lucas,meaning help is finally coming. They get over to us,and let us know that Steve is on his way,and they check on me,I know they’re worried about me being hurt,they know I’m scared,and I’m hiding it. After a few more minutes I see a car pull up and park across the street,it’s Steve,it’s about time,I know that it had to take him awhile to get from wherever he was coming from,but still. He comes over to me and crouches down to get on my level.

“Hey kid,what happened”he asks gently,taking my wrist in his hand,to take a look at it. “I fell,I missed the curb on my bike,and I landed with my hand outstretched,I heard something snap,and a jolt of pain”I murmur,the tears finally coming. “OK kid,I think your wrist is broken Will,I promise it’ll be alright kid,we need to get you to the ER,but we’ll get you taken care of”he murmurs softly as I feel Mike squeeze my shoulder to comfort. “OK Steve,I trust you”I murmur softly as I let him and Mike help me stand,I’m dizzy for a second but then it fades. I know he’s going to have to call Mom and Jonathan at some point,I know mom won’t be happy,but I know she’ll get over it and she’ll be happy I’m safe. He gets me into the car,in the front seat,and the others follow,they’ll get their bikes later,Mike naturally has to be right behind me,to comfort,I’ve done the same for him,we’re closer than the others,always have been,different kind of bond.

I let him get my seatbelt on,mindful of my arm,and then he gets in the driver's side. Then we take off,heading to the ER,the one place I haven’t had to go to in quite awhile,I was hoping to avoid it for a long time,but that didn’t happen. I feel Mike reach between the seats,grabbing my uninjured hand,squeezing it gently,comforting,he knows how terrified I am. Before I know it we’re at the ER,and he parks close to the doors for my sake. He comes over to my side,and he undoes the seatbelt,then helps me stand. We head inside,and go straight to the nurses station,where he pulls out his wallet,which I know has an insurance card from his dad,for his many illegitimate kids,I guess I’ll be one of them today. He explains the situation,says that I’m his half brother,I don’t know how the nurse buys it,considering he’s taken many of us to the ER in the last year,for different things,but she does. She comes around the desk,grabbing a wheelchair and then comes over to us. She introduces herself as they help me sit down in the wheelchair and she crouches down to my level. “Hey there,I’m nurse Becca,we’re going to take good care of you today alright Will,can you tell me what happened”she asks gently,”I took a hard fall,I fell off my bike,missed the curb,I heard something snap when I fell,I think my wrist is broken”I murmur meekly,I’m tired and in pain,and I’m just done.

“OK honey,how bad are you hurting right now,scale of 1-10,1 being no pain at all,10 being worst amount of pain possible”she asks as we head back to an exam room,everyone else has to stay in the waiting room,with much protest,especially Mike,he doesn’t want to leave me by myself,he knows I have Steve,but still. “It’s a 7,it’s kind of dull and throbbing,I just feel weird”I murmur softly as we get back into the room. “That’s normal honey,you’re just coming off of adrenaline,we’re going to move you to the exam table now alright,then I’ll get your vitals,and get you on some pain meds while we wait for the doctor”she murmurs as I nod and I let them move me,it hurts,I wince hard as my arm gets jostled,accidentally but still. “I know kid,I know,shh”he murmurs as I let him card a hand through my hair,comforting. She gets my vitals,my blood pressure is up,but that’s due to the pain more than anything. She gets my arm into a sling,for now,till the doctor get’s here,then it’s time for an iv,which I hate,I hate needles.

“How are you with needles honey”she asks gently as I see her get the supplies around. “I don’t like them”I murmur softly as I feel him come over to comfort as she nods. He semi holds me as she gets the iv in,it’s not too bad,then she starts the meds to help with the pain. “Alright,I’m going to go see if I can’t get the doctor in here and we can get some X rays alright honey,your being brave”she murmurs gently, “OK”I murmur tiredly,I don’t feel brave,I feel anything but right now,I’m tired and scared. She leaves,then he sits on the bed beside me,rubbing my hand softly. “Get some rest alright,I’ll wake you when the doctor gets here”he murmur softly as I nod. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,the last thoughts on my mind being of how I’m going to get through this,what mom’s reaction will be,and if I’ll be OK.


End file.
